


Mikey Gets A Cat

by dragondawdles



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Gen, Humor, TC/ST DNI!!, man idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragondawdles/pseuds/dragondawdles
Summary: Mikey gets a cat! Shenanigans ensue!
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	Mikey Gets A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> finally... my literary magnum opus... now on ao3... I'm sorry mobile users
> 
> for context, this was originally an impulsive comic thread I made on twitter about a month ago to help a tag trend, I just really really like it and and am archiving it here for fun and for profit BD but because of it's origins of spontaneity it's incredibly rough and arguably illegible so, fair warning
> 
> (also thank you all so so much for the warm recpetion on the previous fic, it's been incredibly encouraging!! ;0;)

**Author's Note:**

> THE EPILOGUE:


End file.
